The Enemy Saviour
by DemiRocks0522
Summary: You think you know everything there is to know about Pixie Hollow. Well, watch as everything you know, everything you've ever heard or seen about it, becomes undone And it all begins with one fairy. Demetria-Devonne.


**Hey guys! This is my first story on this site, and I hope y'all like it! Oh, and may I say a very big thank you to my beta, rosie0522! You rock! Now, onto the story!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Pixie Hollow. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and every fairy and sparrow man was out and about.

Except one.

Demetria-Devonne was sitting inside her home, reading a fiction book she had recently gotten from the library about a Clumsy (that was what fairies called the humans) who had somehow gotten ahold of a Tinker fairy. She showed her father, who was a scientist, and he took her to a museum to show the other Clumsies. They were fascinated, but one of them picked her up and accidentally squeezed her too hard. The fairy's light had gone out in seconds. It was a horror book, teaching the fairies about what could happen to them if the Clumsies got a hold of them. It had never happened, of course, but the thought of it still sent shivers down Demetria's spine. She hoped that would never happen to her.

Demetria got up, stretched her arms and legs, picked up her book, and walked out of her home to go return it to the library and get another one. The reason she walked was because, well, she didn't have any wings.

That had made her Arrival Ceremony very odd. Terence, a Dust-Keeper, had poured the dust on her, and she had sat up and stretched like anyone else. The queen had come, and welcomed her to Pixie Hollow. Then she had turned to fix her wings, and gasped. The girl hadn't any wings. Demetria had been nervous, but Queen Clarion had assured her that nothing was wrong with her. Then she had picked her talent as usual. It turned out that she was a story-telling talent, which was a bit odd, considering that to tell a story, most story-tellers flew around, using Pixie Dust to tell it. But she'd been here for almost a whole season now, and she had been doing just fine. Demetria made friends, and now she heard one of them calling her name.

"Demetria! Demetria-Devonne!"

The flightless fairy turned around and saw one of her friends, Dawn, flying towards her. Dawn was a Messenger for the queen, so she didn't have too much time to hang around with other fairies or sparrow men, but she did have a steady boyfriend named Dusk, and she had been the first fairy to accept Demetria into Pixie Hollow, even though she didn't have wings. Dawn landed in front of Demetria a few paces away, and walked over to her out of respect. All the fairies did that, so she wouldn't feel bad.

"Hey, Dawn! What's up?" Demetria asked. Dawn frowned.

"Sorry, but this is not a personal visit. Demetria-Devonne, Queen Clarion requests your presence," she said nervously.

"Alright. No need to sound so scared, I'm not going to yell at you or something," Demetria joked. Dawn cracked a smile, and together they walked to the Pixie Dust Tree, talking and laughing all the way.

When they were a few yards from the Tree, they stopped and Demetria asked, "Would you happen to know why the queen needs to see me, Dawn?"

Dawn looked back and forth nervously, as if checking to make sure no one was around to overhear what she was about to say. "Well, before she called me in, I overheard her talking to the Ministers of Autumn and Winter about an invasion of some sort, and they said that someone was after someone else. And that someone else lives here, in Pixie Hollow."

"What?" Demetria asked in disbelief. "I don't understand. How could that have anything to do with me?"

"I don't know, but I'd keep an eye out, just in case," Dawn said, acting jittery. "Come on, you need to get up there." She took Demetria's hand, and flew up to the Centre. "Right through that door," Dawn said, letting go of her and pointing to a large, intricately designed wooden door. Demetria nodded, and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath, and knocked three times. "Enter," she heard a delicate, kind voice call. The queen's voice.

Demetria opened the door, walked inside, and gently closed it behind her, getting one last glimpse of her friend's face, waving at her, before turning around. She gasped quietly as she saw all four of the ministers and both rulers gathered at the throne. She walked a few steps closer, and bowed quietly. "Your Majesties, Ministers," she said as she bowed. All six nodded their heads, and she straightened.

"Hello, Demetria-Devonne," the queen said kindly, smiling at her, while the Ministers just looked at her and Lord Milori kept his eyes downcast, with the occasional glance at the queen.

"Hello, Your Highness," Demetria said shyly. She had never felt exactly comfortable with the queen as the other fairies and sparrow men usually did. She had always felt oddly more comfortable with Lord Milori, and the person she felt most comfortable with in Pixie Hollow, oddly enough, was the Minister of Winter, whom most people were afraid of.

"Demetria-Devonne," Queen Clarion began, but Demetria interrupted her.

"Um, Demetria, Your Highness," she said.

"What was that?" Queen Clarion asked, because Demetria hadn't spoken loud enough, and she hadn't heard her.

"Um, most people just call me Demetria," she answered nervously, wondering if she was going to be scolded for correcting the queen. But Queen Clarion just smiled.

"Okay, Demetria," she said, smiling a bit, before the smile slipped off of her face. "We don't want to worry you, but something bad is happening in Pixie Hollow, and the main focus of it is you."

Demetria nodded, but before the queen could continue, the jittery Minister of Spring blurted out, "There's an evil race of fairies outside of Pixie Hollow who want to get you because of your powers and value!"

Demetria was shocked. "What do you mean, 'my powers and value'? I don't have any powers, and I'm not worth a lot of value!"

Queen Clarion shot the Minister a disappointed look that clearly said 'We'll talk about this later.' "My dear," she said carefully, "you are a very important fairy to these people. According to their legends, their people are supposed to have a hero, a savior born to them, and it would've happened almost a season ago. The savior would be a female, born without wings, and born in enemy territory. She would be given a human name, and she is going to save them from destruction. They believe, Demetria-Devonne, that you are this savior."

The last thing Demetria remembered were the terrified shrieks and yells of the rulers and ministers as she fainted.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far! I'll post the next chapter soon! Reviews for more!**


End file.
